On the Quiet
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry has a secret relationship with Charlie Weasley. What happens when he becomes pregnant, will Harry finally admit who he is in love with? Or will he be able to keep it quiet?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Here it the beta'd first chapter, Thank you Belladonna-LaMorte for a wonderful job.**

**Enjoy!**

**On the Quiet**

**Prologue: The Final Battle**

The final battle was now upon the wizard and witches of the side of Light. Dumbledore and Harry were at the front of those willing to sacrifice their lives. Not only for the good of the Wizarding World but also for the Muggle World which had also been affected. It was the beginning of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and the war had been ongoing for the almost three years, starting when Harry was just fourteen.

The opening feast had only just begun when alarms sounded telling all inside that Voldemort had come onto the school grounds. Students had been taken to their dorms, except for those willing to fight for the light. The Order had taken to staying within the castle, when Dumbledore had found out that Voldemort was going to attack the school soon, but was unsure of when the exact day would be.

Voldemort had come to Hogwarts with the intention of killing Harry, Dumbledore and as many of the light side that he could as well as taking over Hogwarts. He had brought with him almost 300 Death Eater's and the Dementors that had once guarded Azkaban Prison. He had failed to get the Vampires on his side as well of the werewolves. Both of them had stayed neutral in the war, as neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort was willing to help them reclaim their rights within the world that had made them less than second class citizens with essentially no rights.

Harry had just stunned another Death Eater that was about to try and kill him, although he had heard Voldemort yell at them all that he was to be left for Voldemort to try and kill. He looked over as he heard someone shout the Cruciatus curse and saw Charlie Weasley get hit. Harry's heart jumped into his throat as he watched his secret lover writhe in pain. He sighed in relief as Bill Weasley stunned the Death Eater.

He watched as Bill helped his brother get up from the ground. He saw the two get back to fighting the Death Eaters. He could see his friends Ron and Hermione over the other side battling together as a team. They had become a couple during the summer holidays last year, and despite all the arguing, they loved each other. It was even more of a surprise when they told Harry, during Christmas last year, that there was a third in their little love nest - none other than Draco Malfoy. He had gone against his father and stayed at Hogwarts, refusing to go home to be marked.

Draco was with his godfather Severus, fighting a group of five Death Eaters. Severus Snape had taken to helping to train Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco during the last year so that they would be ready to fight in the final battle. The quintet worked well together, though Draco still worked best with his godfather as did Ron and Hermione.

The seventeen-year-old wizard carried on, slowly making his way to where Voldemort stood watching over the raging battle. Voldemort stood alone; his right hand man Lucius Malfoy was fighting Dumbledore a hundred yards from where the Dark Lord stood.

"Hello Tom." Harry said softly as he came to the feared wizard.

"Don't call me that insulting Muggle name Potter." Voldemort hissed at the young wizard.

"You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that will never change. You were born that and you will die that." Harry said calmly as Voldemort shot a killing curse Harry's way.

Harry dodged the curse and started to shoot other spells back, trying to weaken the aging Dark Lord.

"I am LORD Voldemort!" he screamed into the night.

Harry shook his head and finally managed to get the dark lord in his grasp. "Animus Attero (1)" Harry intoned as the purple light shot from his wand and hit Voldemort in the middle of the chest.

Voldemort screamed in pain as his soul was torn from his body and destroyed. The body of Voldemort dropped to the hard ground and didn't move again. It was over. Voldemort was destroyed. Harry was left with one last thing to do. Harry levitated Voldemort's body high into the air. The fighting around Hogwarts stopped as all eyes went to the floating body of Voldemort.

"Sparsum Is Somes Ut Quattuor Ventus (2)" Harry said as the body burst into a glittery shower and was scattered to the winds.

The light side quickly bound the surviving Death Eaters, while other helped the injured to the hospital wing, or helped transport them to St Mungo's. Harry helped take people to the hospital wing and hoped he would see Charlie as he walked around. He hoped that the only thing that had hurt the older wizard would be the Cruciatus Curse he had seen hit him.

Five hours later and everything was done. Death Eaters were in the Ministry holding cells awaiting their trials. There would be some that had been under the Imperious curse, while others were forced to fight because out of fear for their families. Harry walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Those that were uninjured, or only had small cuts and bruises had been taken to the Great Hall to eat and drink before they went to rest.

Harry couldn't see Charlie and walked over to the Weasley family. He couldn't see Ron, Hermione or Draco either. He saw Molly Weasley turn. She was smiling, so Harry knew that none of the Weasley family had died this night.

"Oh Harry dear, so glad to see you are alright. I didn't think my brood would escape death tonight. Charlie and Fred are in the hospital wing as are Hermione, Ron and Draco, though only one of those is actually hurt. Arthur was taken to St Mungo's but he will be right as rain in a couple of weeks." She told him.

"That is good news." He smiled tiredly. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing then. I'll be back a little later."

Molly nodded as she turned back to the rest of her children, making sure that they were really all right. Harry smiled and walked away and headed to the Hospital Wing. He opened the doors and found the place quiet. Most of the patients were sleeping, a few were awake talking quietly with their visitors, while others were eating and drinking. He walked over to the triad's bed first, and noted that Draco was in the middle. Hermione was the only one awake and she smiled as she saw Harry come up to them.

"Hey Hermione. What happened?" he asked softly as he sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"McNair and that bitch Pansy Parkinson got him. She is still sore that she will never get Draco that's why she did it, I just know it. Anyway they slashed him up quite a bit. He's lost a lot of blood, and he will have to learn how to walk again, but he will be fine. He didn't like the fact that his spine was damaged, but at least he will walk in time. He also hated it that he will have scars." She answered with a tentative smile. "Me and Ron only had a few cuts so we are alright." She added she knew that Harry was going to ask after them as well.

"I'm going to check on Charlie and Fred." He said as she left her so she can get some more sleep.

He walked over to Fred and saw that he was sleeping. He looked around seeing if he could get someone to tell him what was wrong with the prankster. "Bone crushing hex to the chest. Done his ribs in, but he'll be fine, they have already fixed them, no damage to his lungs." Came Charlie's familiar voice.

"What about you?" Harry asked Charlie as he went over to his bed.

"Couple of slashing hexes and one bone crushing hex to the leg. Nothing too bad." He smiled. "I've had worse from the dragons at the reserve."

"I know, now get some sleep." Harry smiled at his lover. "I love you." He whispered quietly so no one could over hear him. He wanted to give the Dragon tamer a kiss, but could not risk it. They were not ready for people to know about them yet. Charlie saw the longing in his young lovers face and smiled as he scooted down the bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

Harry smiled and got up. He hated to leave him alone, but knew people would talk if he went to sleep next to Charlie. He left the hospital wing, having a quick look at Hermione, and seeing she was asleep. She and Ron had their arms wrapped around Draco as though to protect him. He walked to the room Dumbledore had given him and laid down. Within minutes he had fallen asleep, exhaustion from the magic he had used to destroy Voldemort and just plain physical exhaustion had made him beyond tired.

* * *

**Well, chapter one reposted.**

**(1) Animus Attero means Soul Destroy in Latin.**

**(2) Sparsum Is Somes Ut Quattuor Ventus means Scatter this body to the four winds in Latin.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter two, thanks once again to Belladonna-LaMorte.**

**Enjoy!**

**On the Quiet**

**Chapter Two: Oh NO!**

Harry had been at the Burrow for almost a week. The headmaster had decided to let the school out for two weeks following the defeat of Voldemort so Harry had gone to the Burrow to celebrate with his family. He had been feeling a little under the weather for the last few days, and he had had trouble staying awake and almost passed out the day before. He hadn't let anyone know yet; he didn't want to worry anyone just yet as there was going to be a party on the night to celebrate the end of the war.

Harry sat in the living room on his own; the other Weasley's were outside getting things ready for the party. He was tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to sleep the rest of the day away. He closed his eyes to rest them for a little while and didn't notice that Charlie had stepped into the room to check up on his secret lover. The young Dragon Tamer was worried about the younger man. Harry had been tired all week, and he knew that Harry had been sick a few times over the last few days since arriving at the Weasley home.

Charlie walked over to the sleeping form and bent down in front of him. He lifted his hand and gentle carded it through shoulder length black hair, as Harry had enough of his hair sticking up in all directions no matter what he did. "What's wrong with you love?" he quietly asked the sleeping wizard. "Why are you hiding?"

Charlie sighed knowing that he would not get an answer. He stood up and carefully moved his arms to lift Harry up off the chair he had fallen asleep in. He carried him quietly, grateful that he had not disturbed his young love, into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, gently throwing a light blanket over the still form. He stood at the head of the bed and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and took off his glasses placing them on the bedside table. He then left the young wizard to his peaceful sleep.

Two hours later Charlie was back in the bedroom waking Harry up. "Harry love!" he called softly. "Love you have to wake up everyone will be arriving soon and I thought you would want to get changed into something else." He added.

Harry opened bleary eyes. "Wha…" he mumbled as he sat up.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He said chuckling softly. Harry had told him a lot about the Muggle World when they were together.

Harry was 16 when he had finally had enough of the Dursley's. He was so angry that he had accidentally apparated himself, in much the same fashion that he did while he was still in primary school, all the way to Romania and the Dragon Reserve where one Charlie Weasley worked. Not that Harry had known that at the time he landed in the middle of the Reserve.

//Flashback

Harry stood up and looked around, "Where the hell am I now?" He grumbled to himself as he dusted off the dirt from his faded blue jeans. He was just thankful that he had taken to carrying his trunk, invisibility cloak and broom shrunken in his pocket. He had charmed them to respond to words to resize and shrink again.

He started to walk around inspecting the place he had landed in when he heard a roar. He looked in the direction it had come from and soon saw a plume of fire sprouting from the mouth of a dragon. Harry's eyes went wide, "Oh no, oh no, I couldn't have ended up there, could I?" he whispered to himself in partial shock at seeing a dragon close up once again.

"Calm down Terry." A familiar voice called out to the raging dragon. "You'll only hurt yourself and me." Harry moved towards the voice and saw him standing near the dragon trying to calm him down.

"Charlie!" he shouted out, not intending to call to the older wizard or gain his attention.

The Weasley in question, startled at the sound of his name being called, turned to see whom it was. He forgot the cardinal rule of being a dragon tamer; always keep an eye on your dragon. The dragon was a Norwegian Ridgeback. It roared and let lose a string of fire towards the unsuspecting Weasley. Charlie reacted a little too late and was burned badly on his arm and most of his side. He yelled as he ran out of the way, ignoring the pain the burns were causing him. He didn't make it more than a few steps before the dragon fired off another round of the hot flames that engulfed Charlie.

Harry was horrified at what was happening. He saw the second jet of flames head for the young red head and a few seconds later he used his limited wandless abilities and called for Charlie using the Accio spell. Harry cradled the burnt and blistered form of Charlie Weasley in his arms, salty tears making their way down his checks as he softly spoke, "I'm sorry, so sorry." He fervently wished he was with someone who knew how to help Charlie.

With two pops he heard voice shouting commands as two people came over to him and tried to get Harry to release Charlie. "Kid you have to let him go," said a voice with a strong Irish accent.

"Cian, you're going to have to use a sleeping spell on the kid so we can get to Charlie." A soft but firm female voice called out to the man beside Harry.

"Okay Tess." Cian said, "Pacis Somnus (1)" he said softly as a pale yellow light came from his wand and surrounded Harry. Harry fell asleep and let go of Charlie so the two around him could treat him for his burns.

Harry woke a few hours later and he reached out his hand automatically to the left to find his glasses. He found them and put them on. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. It was a smaller version of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. In the bed opposite him was Charlie. He was sitting up and smiling. "Charlie! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't mean to get your attention." Harry cried out as he saw the older wizard sitting up in bed awake.

"Harry. It's okay, I'm fine. I'll have a little scaring on my arm where the burns went to my bone, but other than that I've healed up just fine." Charlie did his best to reassure the young black haired teen.

Harry looked closer and noted the pink new skin that covered the areas that had been blistered and the gauze that still covered his arm. "You're really alright now?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, in a couple of days the ones on my arm will be fully healed." He reassured once again. "Now can you tell me how you got here?" He questioned Harry.

Harry ducked his head and explained softly. "I was at the Dursley's and they were making life hell as usual, and I wished I was somewhere safe where I could be away from them. Next thing I know I'm in the dragon reserve here."

"Well, if you want, you can stay here but you have to do what I say, and nothing else. I won't contact the Order or even my mother as I know they will make you go straight back to the Dursley's." Charlie said with a smile. He didn't like lying to his parents or even the Order, but he could see in Harry's eyes that he needed to get away from everything back in England.

End Flashback\

"I'm awake." Harry mumbled as he clambered out of the bed.

Charlie watched him for a few moments and then handed the dark haired young man his glasses. "Harry, will you please tell me what is wrong?" he pleaded with his young lover.

"I'm just a little tired Charlie. I think even though I wasn't hurt in the battle that it left me exhausted because my body doesn't have to be on guard all the time like before." Harry responded with his own little theory.

"Alright Harry, I'll leave it be, but please if something is wrong tell me. I… I love you Harry okay and I don't like it when something is hurting you." Charlie said, stumbling over telling Harry that he loved him.

Harry's smile could have lit up the whole of England, "I love you as well Charlie. I know you want to tell everyone about us, but I'm just not ready for people to find out just yet."

"I know and I'll wait until you're ready for people to find out." Charlie chuckled. He did want to tell his family but understood that Harry wasn't ready to share the knowledge with anyone, not wanting the papers to find out.

The two got ready and went downstairs and out into the garden, which was decorated with balloons and fairy lights. Molly Weasley had once again outdone herself with her cooking and two large tables were full of her wonderful creations. Quite a few people were there already including Hermione who was stood next to Ron. The two were waiting for Draco to be brought to the Burrow. The young blond wizard was still bed bound, though he was able to sit up now with little to no pain. It wasn't long until Severus Snape apparated in with Draco. He carried the blond over to a waiting lounge chair and settled him on it.

"Make sure you do not move much Draco, you need to rest your injury for a while longer until you can start your physical therapy." Severus told his young Godson.

"I won't Uncle Severus. I promise, if I try no doubt that Ron and Mione will make sure." He smiled up at him, as Ron and Hermione made their way over to the last part of their triad.

"Hey Draco. How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked as she sat on the arm of the lounge chair and gave Draco a greeting kiss.

Ron did the same before Draco could answer the question. "I'm okay. I had a pain potion before I left the Infirmary and there isn't much else that I can do."

Harry walked around greeting old friends and new ones. Remus was standing with Dumbledore and Severus discussing Hogwarts and the Order and what was to be done next, as there was still some Death Eaters walking around free.

Harry started to head over to Hermione, Ron and Draco when he felt a little dizzy as though something has sapped all the energy from his body. He swayed a little where he stood and then he collapsed into unconsciousness. Poppy ran over to the prone wizard as well as Charlie. The red head picked up his lover and took him indoors and up to the bedroom where he had slept peacefully for a few hours.

The other guests stood where they were with only Hermione and Molly following the two into the house. When the two arrived at the bedroom they were immediately bustled out of the room along with Charlie.

Poppy scanned the young wizard in front of her and frowned. The reading she got was not unusual but she didn't think that the wizard in front of her was doing anything of that sort, not with the recent battles. She scanned again making sure the reading was correct and then woke her patient with a spell.

When the green eyed young man woke up he sat up and saw the Medi-witch in front of him. "What is it Poppy?" he asked. He knew of only one reason for the Medi-witch to be looking at him like that.

"Are you sexually active?" was all she said to him. Harry blushed a little as Poppy smirked and said in a jovial tone, "Well that answers that question."

"What is it Poppy?" he asked once again.

Poppy sighed and answered, "Well you are about three months pregnant."

"What?!" he exclaimed loudly. "Poppy, you can't tell anyone please. The relationship I am in, no one knows about it. We wanted to keep it secret for a little longer, and if people find out about this then our relationship will be out into the open, and I don't want that. I just want something to myself for once. Please Poppy, don't tell anyone. I want to tell the father myself." He rushed.

Poppy smiled indulgently, "Alright Harry I'll tell everyone that you are magically exhausted from the fight with Voldemort and that because you weren't injured and I never checked you it was missed and it is causing you to be tired a lot. Is that okay?" she suggested to him.

Harry nodded, "Yep that will work. For now anyway. Until I am ready to come forward with my partner."

"Well get some rest Harry." Poppy said and the young wizard felt a tingling over his body as the Medi-witch transfigured his clothes into some pyjamas and let the wizard fall asleep while she told everyone else the lie they had come up with.

* * *

**Chapter two done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter three, thanks to Belladonna-LaMorte for the beta work.**

**Enjoy**

**On The Quiet**

**Chapter Three**

Harry sat in the bedroom. It was the middle of the night and Charlie had sent word that he would meet him in the bedroom around midnight. Harry went over and sat on the windowsill, he looked up at the half moon and then down to his flat stomach. He laid a gentle hand on it and smiled. He wondered briefly what Charlie was going to say to the news of his impending fatherhood.

Harry heard the door creak open behind him and he knew that it was Charlie by the way the footfalls sounded on the wooden flooring. Harry turned around and smiled as Charlie closed the door and moved further into the room.

"Hey Charlie." Harry smiled as he got up from where he was sitting and the two met in the middle of the room and embraced each other like it would be the last time.

"What's wrong Harry?" Charlie asked as he manoeuvred them over to the bed and sat down on the protesting springs.

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain to his lover what Madam Pomfrey had found out, "Well, I'm about two and half months pregnant."

Charlie stared at Harry's face and then went down to his stomach. Harry at first thought that Charlie was rejecting him, but when Charlie moved a hand to sit where Harry's was not so long ago that changed. "Wow, we're going to be parents." He smiled as he then looked up into Harry's face.

"You are okay with this? If you don't want anything to do with the baby I'll understand." Harry queried, wanting to make sure that Charlie was alright with the prospect of being a father.

"Harry, I will be there for you every step of the way. Nothing will change that. I'll even quit from the Dragon reserve and get another job so I can be with you." Charlie said. Harry could see the truth in his lover's eyes and knew that he would do as he said.

"I don't want you to quit. I know you love your job, we will think of something. Maybe a place near the reserve for us all to live so you can still work at the reserve." Harry suggested.

"Maybe. But what are we going to tell people, they are going to be saying something when this comes out, and I don't want you to go through all of that on your own so I will be standing right next to you." Charlie said with conviction.

"Well I was thinking that we can ask Madam Pomfrey if I can use Glamour spells or something like that to hid the pregnancy. She told everyone today that this was magical exhaustion. I was going to ask her to keep it up and say that it will last a while, me being tired and that, to try and help cover it all up. I don't want anyone to know. If the newspapers find out I will become stressed out as well, I know I will. Do you think it would be alright, not even to tell your family that we are together and that I am pregnant." He said his voice quiet, wondering what Charlie would say to no one knowing what was really happening to Harry except for Madam Pomfrey and Charlie of course.

Charlie smiled at the bowed head and brought a hand up to go under his chin, pulling Harry's head up so he could look into the emerald eyes that led to a gentle and kind soul, one that he had fallen in love with. "I'm fine with that. If my mother finds out it will be a shotgun wedding as the Muggles would say. Let's keep quiet so we can have time for ourselves; so that no one else knows our special and joyful secret."

"Thank you Charlie, Madam Pomfrey is going to be here tomorrow. I'll ask her if she will keep our secret. I think she will." Harry smiled as he turned and leaned back into Charlie's warm and welcoming arms.

Charlie tilted Harry's head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, savouring the sweet taste that was uniquely Harry. "She will Harry, she mothers you so much and she always wants to help you. I can't think of her turning down your request to keep something from people that don't have a right to know. Though she may feel it would be a good idea to tell close family and friends, but we can always talk her round to keeping it a secret from them as well."

"Thank you Charlie. Thank you for being there for me." Harry yawned as he snuggled back in to his lover's firm chest. "Love you."

The red head smiled and wrapped his arms securely around his young love and whispered back "Love you too Harry." He spelled his wand to wake him up in a few hours so he could lay with Harry and fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was undergoing a scan thanks to Pomfrey who had stopped by to do a more thorough check of him and his unborn child. When she finished her check she gave him a Nutrient Potion to make sure that he would be healthy during the first stage of his pregnancy and then she sat down on the bed facing Harry.

"Well everything is fine, the baby is developing well. So Harry, have you told the father?" She asked as she smiled at the young man that had been in the Hospital Wing more times than everyone else in his year. He still had not beaten Remus Lupin for Most Hospital Visits During seven years of school, but he was close.

Harry nodded and then told her the truth, "The other father is Charlie Weasley. We don't want anyone to find out about the pregnancy as we don't want the newspapers to find out. If we tell anyone they will. So I am asking if you will keep it a secret, about my pregnancy and my relationship with Charlie Weasley. We don't even want to tell his family, or anyone. It will be a complete secret."

Pomfrey smiled at him, she knew that he was asking for her strictest confidence and total secrecy from everyone. "I promise Harry, I won't inform a soul about what is going on, though it will become obvious later on."

"What about glamour spells? I did read that there are a few that are alright to use on a pregnant person. Could we use one of those? As for the excuse of me being tired, we can say that it is an after affect of the battle with Voldemort, because it wasn't treated earlier when it happen it has had a bad affect on me causing sickness and tiredness. I know that may reflect badly on you, so if you don't want to do it I will understand." Harry said, his voice pleading with the Medi-Witch to understand his plight.

Pomfrey smiled again and said softly, "Don't worry Harry, I will use that as the excuse as to why you are ill, and for so long. And as for the glamour's, yes there are some, I will find them out for you so you will be ready for when the time comes."

Harry launched himself at her and hugged her for all he was worth, "Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey, thank you, you don't know what it means to me and Charlie that you would do this for us."

"You're welcome. I will tell Charlie that I need to talk to him about an injury that I had to heal while he was at the Dragon Preserve and wanting to know how it is so that I can talk to him and tell him that we are going with what you planed and wanted okay Harry." She told him as she held the young man in her arms.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. Tell him I love him and to come here at midnight again." He smiled at her as he let her go.

She stood up and said softly "I will." She then walked out of the room leaving Harry alone as he smiled to himself, knowing that his baby was fine and that so was he.

* * *

**Chapter three done, yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Belladonna-LaMorte for the work.**

**Enjoy!**

**On The Quiet**

**Chapter Four**

It had been a month since Harry had found out that he was pregnant. He had started to show a little and had gone to Madam Pomfrey to have the specialised concealing charms placed onto him. Only someone with medical knowledge could place them, as they knew how a human body worked, including the magical male pregnancy. Harry had done a little late night research on male pregnancy and had found that it only happened when someone met his or her perfect match, soul, heart, mind and magical match. He was happy that he knew how he became pregnant and how he would give birth, which would be a caesarean section.

Harry had met up with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room; they would be meeting Draco in the Great Hall. Draco had been given the magical variation of a wheelchair. Without wheels, it hovered a few inches off the ground, and would also go up and down stairs. The young blond had also start his physical therapy to relearn how to walk, it would take time, but Draco was determined to get better.

The four sat down at the Gryffindor House table to eat. Harry had been having urges to eat several foods that he would normally avoid. Harry placed an omelette onto his plate and then grabbed one of the bananas from the fruit bowl, opened it and sliced it up onto the omelette. His three friends started at him as they watched him eat, seeming to enjoy the flavour of the food.

"Erm, Harry, do you realise what you are eating?" Hermione asked as Harry ate another bite.

"What?" Harry asked, a little puzzled about what is wrong.

"You are eating a omelette with banana?" Draco smirked, a laughing note within his voice.

"Oh, I wanted to try something different for once." Harry answered, defending his choice of breakfast meal.

Hermione and Draco spoke as Ron spoke, "It's just a little weird, nothing to worry about Harry."

"You have been eating a few weird food combinations over the last few weeks, since Voldemort was destroyed." Hermione said. Her head tilted to one side, as though contemplating everything.

Harry smiled. He knew that it would be easy to find out what was really wrong with him, but he didn't want them to find out just yet. He was glad that he had good friends, that would notice anything out of the ordinary, "Don't worry guys, I'm just trying to broaden my horizons a little. Don't forget living with the Dursley's was not a good place to experiment with different food stuff."

Draco laughed, "Well, you experiment all you like but please, do not put sardines, peanut butter and strawberries on a sandwich again. That was disgusting."

Ron and Hermione joined in the laughter as Harry gave a sheepish smile at the three of them. "I'll try, but I promise nothing, and Draco, that tasted quite nice."

"Right, well we need to get going, we have Transfiguration first thing." Hermione said as she stood up first followed by Harry and Ron, while Draco guided his chair out from the table.

"I have to go and see Madam Pomfrey first, she wants to try and keep an eye on me since my magic was depleted badly. She said it could take the rest of the school year for me to be alright again. It might even get worse because I will be using magic when trying to get things back to normal." Harry smiled at them as he gave them the excuse that he and Madam Pomfrey had hashed out between them.

"Alright then Harry, we'll see you a little later then?" Ron asked as they headed for the large doors that led from the Great Hall.

"I'll only miss the first half of transfiguration at the most. So I'll see you all in a bit." He answered as they split- Harry towards the Hospital Wing and the other three towards their first class.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey with a Hufflepuff, who was in his Quidditch uniform. He went over to one of the beds and sat down and waited for when she would be finished. It didn't take long until the Hufflepuff was sent on his way.

"Hello Harry, and how are you this morning?" she asked as she went over to him and took out her wand.

"Eating a few weird food concoctions if my friends are anything to go by." Harry smiled at her as she started the normal scans.

She nodded and carried on with what she was doing. "Well," she said as she was finished, "everything is fine, the baby is growing nicely, and you are fine yourself. I see that you have started to show a little now. Shall we place the concealing charms on now or do you want to wait a little longer?" she asked him.

Harry nodded as he answered, "I think now would be better. I don't want to take the chance of someone finding out about the baby and Charlie."

"Alright then Harry. Lay back and I place them now." Poppy said with a smile as harry did as he was told. "Right I will need you to close your eyes and will you body to hide the baby. This will help my magic create the Concealment Spell." She told him softly.

Harry closed his eyes and wished for his baby to stay hidden and safe from prying eyes. He felt a tingle as Madam Pomfrey started to chant the same few words over and over again.

"Velieris gravida insquequo ortus (1), velieris gravida insquequo ortus." She chanted as the tingling sensation in Harry became stronger.

A bright amber light came from her wand and started to surround him. Within moments it started to settle into Harry's stomach.

"There you go Harry, it is done. It is unbreakable. No-one will be able to get anything through it either and only the counter charm will bring it down." She said with a smile as she looked at the young wizard lying on her bed.

"Thank you. I'd better make my way to Transfiguration," Harry smiled back as he sat up on the bed and took the pass from Pomfrey's hand.

"You're welcome now, I will see you soon." She said as he got off the bed and walked out of the ward.

**(1) Velieris gravida insquequo ortus roughly translated means hide pregnancy until birth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Belladonna-LaMorte for the beta work.**

**Thanks to those that have been paitent with me, sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, the story is now finished, and I will try and update more often.**

**Enjoy!**

**On The Quiet**

**Chapter Five**

It was coming up to the Christmas holidays and Ron, Hermione and Draco were going to the Burrow for Christmas. Harry had told them that he would be going to look for a place to live after school, and to try and find out what he wanted to do when he left. He had told the Weasley's that he would be going somewhere safe and that they should not worry about him.

He stood at Hogsmeade Station, seeing his friends off as they went back to the Burrow. He waved them off and, smiling to himself, he went down to Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomstick's. He went over to the fireplace and took a small amount of Floo powder, stood within the fire and shouted out 'Romania, Dragon Reserve'. He sped through the Floo network and tumbled out the other end.

"You really need to learn how to keep upright." Came a familiar voice that came from the one who had caught him.

"Hey Charlie," Harry smiled as he looked up into the familiar blue eyes of his lover.

"Hey love, how are you? And how is that little one?" he asked quietly as Harry righted himself and the two started to walk out of the main foyer.

"I am feeling wonderful. As for the little one, he is developing beautifully, and soon Madam Pomfrey will be able to have a picture of him, and I will be sending it to you." Harry said a soft smile playing on his lips.

"He… He, you mean it's a boy?" Charlie said as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yep a little boy. I wonder if he will have the Weasley red hair."

"I hope he has your eyes, you hair, you face, well your everything." Charlie teased a little as they made their way to the small hut that Charlie lived in. It was on the Dragon Reserve and was only a small two roomed place; a living room, bedroom and kitchen all in one room and the other was the bathroom.

"Shall we go hunting for a place after dinner?" Harry asked as he went and sat down on the old two-seated settee that was in a deep red.

Charlie nodded and looked at his lover and asked a question that had been bothering him for the last few months, "Are you sure you want to move near here? Are you sure you don't want to find a place back in England?"

Harry smiled at him, "I'm sure Charlie. Yes England will be my home, but I know those dragons out there hold your heart as much as I do; you do a lot around here, and you enjoy it. I will not be the cause of you leaving here, plus I think I may enjoy getting away from the press, here it is more isolated." Harry tried to reassure his lover.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" The red head then asked as he made them both some tea.

"I don't really know, there are so many different things I could do. I had been looking into being an Auror, but I don't think that would be a good idea with the baby on the way, in case something happens to me. I am kind of leaning towards healing and Medi-wizardry. I think that would be a good idea. Maybe I could help around here, you know, when someone gets hurt." Harry answered softly, his mind wondering slightly.

"I agree with you on the Auror subject. As for the Medi-wizardry, I understand what you are doing, and you know, I think it would be nice having you work here as well. I know that you could easily get an Apprenticeship here to become a Dragon tamer, like me." Charlie supported him.

"I think I will leave the Dragon Taming to you. Yes while I was here during that summer, it was fun and exciting, but I don't think I would like to do it all the time. I think I just want something a little more tamer." He joked, though Charlie could hear the truth in what he was saying.

"Alright then." Charlie said as he brought over the dinks and sat down next to his lover.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were coming to their fourth house in that day, already going through two of them quickly, as they were not near enough to the dragon reserve. This one reminded Harry of a small cottage he had always pictured his parents living in; a small two story cottage with ivy growing along the right side of the front door and what looked like a thatched roof. The front garden was unkempt but with a little work Harry knew it would be beautiful when in full bloom.

The two were led by the estate agent up to the front porch, which was large and had a small two seated swing at one end. The front door was opened and they walked into a hallway with three doors leading from it and a staircase going up. Harry went into one of the doors and found the living room; it had an arch in the middle, which was the only indicator that this large room was once two rooms. There was another door leading from the further room and he walked towards it, leading to a small dining area, and a nicely built kitchen. There were also some double doors leading to a large porch area and the rest of the back garden.

Harry went through the other room in the kitchen, which led back to the hallway, where he found Charlie coming from the door on the other side.

"What is that room?" Harry asked.

"I looks like it might be a good place for a library, or study, it has one huge fireplace as well." Charlie smiled, "what about those rooms?" he asked indicating the two other doors.

"One is a through living room, looking out to the back garden and the front porch. The other is the kitchen and dining room, which is a bit small, but not that much." Harry answered, "Shall we go upstairs?" Harry suggested.

Charlie smiled as he could hear the excitement in his lover's voice, "Yep, let's go." He said as he led the way, once again leaving the estate agent in the hallway.

They went up stairs and found a large bathroom. They found a master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms as well upstairs, though the master bedroom had another bathroom attached to it. It was also a large bathroom, with a large sunken bath, much to the grinning Harry's delight.

"We could get some use out of that," he smiled at his red haired lover.

"That we could Harry," he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around his lover, able to feel the five-month pregnant stomach beneath the glamour's only because he knew what was truly there.

"I think this is the place Charlie, I love it. It's close to the dragon reserve as well, only a four-mile walk. Also, I had a bit of a look through what the area has o offer, and there is a small medi school nearby, so I could do some training there for medi-wizardry." Harry said as they went out of the bathroom and stood in the master bedroom, which over looked the overgrown, back garden.

"I agree it is perfect, the price is a little low though, so I want to make sure that there is nothing bad around here before we make a decision." Charlie agreed on the cautious side.

"Alright let's go talk to her." Harry said as they left the bedroom and went down the stairs to where the estate agent was still standing by the front door.

"The price is low for what the cottage is, is there a reason for that?" Harry asked as the two joined her at the front door.

"The lady who is selling this cottage just wants rid of it. It belonged to her late husband, and he was not a nice character from what I hear. She wants to be rid of the reminded of the bad memories. The only thing that needs doing up would be the gardens; they have been neglected over the last two years." She answered the question with honesty, her accent showing that she was Romanian.

"Alright, then, I see nothing else wrong with the place, I would like to place an offer please." Charlie smiled at her as Harry grinned next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four days later when they received word that the nice quaint little cottage was theirs. The first thing they did when they found out was to discuss what colours the rooms were going to be, which led to a few disagreements.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, once again I am sorry for taking so long, I hope you have all enjoyed this little chapter, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you goes to Belladonna-LaMorte for the wonderful beta work.**

**Well here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**On The Quiet**

**Chapter Six**

Harry was in the middle of his sixth month of pregnancy and the little baby boy was starting to move around a lot more than the few flutters that Harry had been experiencing. The baby usually decided it was time to play during the early hours of the morning, only deciding that it was time to sleep at five o'clock in the morning. Harry was starting to feel the strain of being pregnant a lot more over the last few days, and could now be found having a small nap after his last lesson and before dinner would be served in the Great Hall.

It was one such morning Harry was laying in bed, wide awake as the baby was moving, as though trying to find a comfortable spot to go to sleep in his father's womb. Harry closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to get some sleep before lessons started. The baby settled down and Harry smiled as his eyes drooped and then close as he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Harry woke to a sharp ache in his lower back. He was not sure what was causing the niggling pain, but knew that something could easily be wrong. He got up out of bed and got dressed, noting that his other roommates had already gone to breakfast. He moved a little slower as he went down the stone steps, being careful as his centre of gravity as off since he had entered the last few months of pregnancy.

He looked around the common room, only seeing a few second and third years, the rest he supposed were at breakfast, including his friends. He wondered briefly why they did not wake him up. He sighed and slipped out of the Gryffindor portrait and down the stairs towards Madam Pomfrey's domain.

He pushed open one of the doors to the Hospital wing and found Ron, Hermione and Draco in there, Draco was laying down on one of the beds smiling happily.

"Oh Harry, sorry we didn't wake you. We know you have been feeling tired, so we wanted to let you sleep, plus Draco had a check up today, to see if he can start Physical Therapy." Hermione gushed as she saw their friend enter.

"What's the verdict?" Harry smiled, ignoring the pain in his back for the moment.

"She said that I can start next week, that the nerves in my back have healed as much as they can, and by the look of it, they have formed new pathways to my legs. I knew it would be fine, I started being able to lift them a little lately." Draco grinned brightly.

"Good to hear." Harry said as he sat down, easing the pain only a little.

"I know," Ron was grinning as much as Draco was.

"Anyway, we have lessons. Oh and Harry, ask Madam Pomfrey to have a look at you, make sure everything is going alright with your recovery from the exhaustion. I know she said that you would be more and more tired for a while, but I don't think you are healing right. Please, ask her to let you have the rest of the week off or something." Hermione suggested as she shot her friend a concerned look as Ron helped Draco into his chair.

"Ron, I can do it myself, I am not totally crippled." Draco groused.

"No you're not, and you're getting better, but we like to coddle you." Hermione snipped a little as she turned around to her boyfriends.

"Fine." Draco gave in to the whirlwind arguing champion Hermione Granger.

"Good," she smiled as the three then set off for lessons. "Don't forget what I said, go and get her, on second thought. MADAM POMFREY! HARRY NEEDS YOU." She then shouted before she went through the doors and out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey, hearing the call came rushing out of her office and to find Harry smiling at her and chuckling. "What's wrong?" she asked as she hurried him over to lie down on one of the beds and then started to scan him.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's alright. I'm fine mostly, just have a bit of a pain in my back, I was going to ask you to have a look. Hermione would be mothering me if Draco was fine and not about to go through Physio." Harry answered her demand.

"Well," she said as she continued her scans. "The baby is lying on your spine, which is causing the pain, I am afraid that you will have to live with it mostly. I can give you a cream that will help a little, but it will only ease it slightly, it may not even be worth it." She told him after a few moments.

"I shall try it now, if it doesn't do anything then I won't bother with it again, but I don't know how I will cope on the stools in potions." He grinned at her.

"Let me go get the cream, onto you side and I'll rub some in." she said as she bustled off and then was back as Harry went onto his side.

Pomfrey rubbed the cream into the area gently.

"Thanks" Harry said as she finished and helped him to sit back up.

"Well, let's hope it does something for you." She smiled at him as she spelled her hands clean.

"Oh, Hermione suggested that I have the week off of school to rest. If she asks you, tell her that I should just keep to what I am doing, and that it will be fine, or something." Harry said as he stood up and was about to make his way to the doors.

"You know Harry that is a very good idea, I can see you are tired, just from looking at you, so yes, take the week off and go get some proper rest. I will inform your teachers, and if I find you went to class I shall have you in here for two weeks instead of one." She grinned at him.

"But, I don't want to fall behind." He argued.

"Then have Miss Granger make notes and to give you the assignments. Rest Harry, you need it." She countered.

Harry sighed and said, "Alright, I'll rest." He agreed, knowing that if he continued to argue she would have him ensconced in the Hospital Wing for two weeks.

"Good, now go back to your dorm and rest." She said as she watched him make his way to the doors.

"I hate domineering Medi-Witches," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Harry," she called out.

"Said nothing," Harry said, looking like a deer caught in the head lights, and then he rushed out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could, all before she could do anything more than shake her head at him.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to Belladonna LeMorte for the wonderful work. **

**Here is another chapter and thank you for all the review, I love each and every one of them.**

Chapter Seven

Harry was now entering his eighth month of pregnancy and was feeling the strain even more on his body. The charms and spells he had on him, covering up the fact that he was pregnant were still working, and looked as though no one would be finding out his little secret. The baby had stopped sleeping on Harry's spine, and the ache had gone, thankfully.

Harry was walking with Ron, Hermione and Draco, who was using crutches to walk for most of the day now, though sometimes he would resort to the special chair that he kept shrunken, in his pocket. They were heading towards Transfiguration when Harry started to feel a little light headed once again. He didn't think much of it as they entered the classroom and started the lesson.

They packed away at the end of the lesson and headed towards the dungeons for Potions. Just before they reached the entrance to the maze that was the Dungeons of Hogwarts, Harry was once again feeling light headed, and he stopped, standing still as he hoped the feeling would go away. It wouldn't and within seconds he collapsed to the ground, his eyes closing and the darkness surrounding him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she knelt down, to see if he was hurt.

"Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey." Ron said as he knelt next to his girlfriend and best friend.

Draco rolled his eyes, and levitated Harry. "Ron, get my chair and enlarge it. I'll need it; it will be quicker than using the crutches." He said, as Ron stood up and fished Draco's special chair out of his pocket and did as he was told.

Draco sat down in the chair and while holding onto the levitation spell, he directed it to the hospital wing, a worried Ron and Hermione following him, having to jog slightly as the chair was going faster than normal, as it sensed Draco need for speed.

The three burst in the Hospital Wing, calling for Madam Pomfrey as they did so. Draco went over to one of the beds and let Harry down gently.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she walked over to the bed and started to scan the young wizard.

"He collapsed while we were going to the dungeons," Draco answered.

"I think he wanted to avoid Snape," Ron joked a little, trying to break the tension in the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snipped, "This is no time for jokes Ron."

Ron and Draco rolled their own eyes and said as one, "It is always time for jokes, to relive tension."

Pomfrey finished her scans, knowing what was truly wrong, but as Harry wanted it to remain a secret still she told them a false truth, one that had been used when Harry had first found out he was expecting. "The magical exhaustion is worse than I thought. He will be on strict bed rest for a while. Hopefully that will help, and he should be fine in a couple of months."

"He'll be alright?" Hermione asked he eyes wide with worry for her friend.

"Yes Miss Granger, he will be fine. He just needs rest." She reassured. "Now off you go to your lessons, you will be late if you stay much longer." She said as the warning bell went off, "Here," she started as she scribbled something on a spare bit of parchment that she had in her apron, "A note to explain what had happened. Now go on. Lessons."

The three nodded and went off to their lesson with Snape leaving Madam Pomfrey alone with the unconscious Harry.

XXXXXXXX

It was two hours later when the spell that she had used to alert her when Harry was starting to come round, went off. She walked out of her office and to the young pregnant wizard's bedside. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, and reached out his right arm to search the nearby bedside table for his glasses. He found them and put them on, looking straight at her.

"Nice to see you awake Harry." She smiled down at him.

"What happened?" he asked as he started to sit up.

Pomfrey helped his sit up and put the pillows behind him properly and then answered, "You passed out. Your body is under a lot of strain at the moment. I am sorry to say but you are now restricted to bed, you need as much rest as you can get."

"I'm going to hate this." Harry grumbled.

She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, I have talked to your professors and they have all said they would come here during their free period to help you stay caught up with your year mates, so that you will still be able to take the N.E.W.T's at the end of the year."

Harry let a breath go and grinned, "I bet Professor Snape was not too happy."

Pomfrey laughed and said, "He groused as always, but he does care, and so, yes he will be helping you as well. He has been able to wrangle it so that you will be able to brew at least one potion a week."

"Oh joy." Harry laughed. "Can we get Draco to join me with the potions stuff, because I am not that good, and Professor Severus Snape is a perfectionist of the highest degree. I know he will be snipping at me all the time."

"Not going to happen Harry. You will just have to show him you can be just as much as a perfectionist as him." She joked.

"Yeah, right. Just expect holes in the ceiling, burnt areas on the floor and smoke in the room. How I got into that class I will never know."

"As I heard Minerva say about you, you have dumb luck." She laughed as she went into her office and picked up a book she thought Harry would like to read about Medi-Wizardry.

Harry was still laughing as she walked back to his bed and gave him the book. "Oh thank you, something to read that won't put me to sleep." He smiled at her.

Her eyes narrowed a little, as the words sounded sarcastic to her, "I thought you would appreciate it."

"It is fifty thousand times better than a potions book. If you had given me one of those I would have burnt it, on purpose too. This is what I was looking for, but there isn't one in the library. Thank you." He smiled and opened it up to start reading.

"I'll leave you be. If you need something call me, I have some paper work to finish." She said as she then left him alone with his new book.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I hope you have been enjoying this story so far, thanks go to Belladonna LeMorte for her wonderful beta work. Thanks sweetie.**

**Well, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

On The Quiet

Chapter Eight

Harry had been stuck in the Hospital Wing for the last three weeks, and was now coming towards the end of his eighth month of pregnancy when he started to feel a niggling pain in his back once again. At first he didn't think it was anything more than the baby lying on his spine again. But the pain was getting worse as the hours went by.

It was almost two in the morning when he finally gave in to the pain and cried out. A spell alerted Madam Pomfrey that something was wrong with Harry. She donned a lose robe and rushed to through the door into her office and then ran to Harry's bed. She quickly cast a spell to see what was wrong. He was in labour. She cursed herself, telling herself that she should have put another spell on Harry telling her when he felt any pain, instead of when he made some noise.

She went over to the fireplace and called out, using the fire call powdered, "Charlie Weasley, the hut."

It was a few moments until she heard a mumbled, "Yeah."

"Charlie, it's time, get here now." She told him.

"Really," he said, sounding shocked and excited, "Be there in a moment." He said as the call was disconnected.

Madam Pomfrey went back to Harry and levitated him out of the bed and into the room she had prepared for this occasion. "Harry", she spoke softly, "you're in labour, I have called Charlie, he is on his way. You know what is going to happen don't you. I will be performing a caesarean section. There is nothing to worry about, everything will be fine." She said as she gently lowered him down onto the bed.

Charlie burst through the door and smiled as he saw Harry. "Hey love, I'm here."

Harry smiled up at him as he rode out another contraction. "Good," was all he said.

"Charlie, go sit with Harry at the head of the bed, keep him calm. I'll be using spells to do this. Don't worry Harry, I did this with your mother and she was fine, and so were you." She smiled as she spelled a curtain between Harry's head and his stomach, so he couldn't see what was going on.

She undid the glamour's around Harry's stomach, letting his distended stomach show for the very first time. She placed a numbing charm on it and used a potion to disinfect the area she was going to cut. She then flicked her wand, a bright blue light shone from the tip before it settled in the shape of a sharp knife. She made a deep cut and then started the process of getting to Harry's womb.

Harry could vaguely feel a tugging sensation around his stomach. He looked up at Charlie and smiled, "How do things look?" he asked.

Charlie looked over the curtain and turned a pale green as he watched Madam Pomfrey pull their baby boy out of his warm home inside of Harry, "Good." Was all he said as he returned to looking at Harry.

A moment later, they heard a cry as their baby made its presence known in the world. "Congratulations, it a beautiful baby boy." Madam Pomfrey said as she quickly wrapped the baby up after spelling away the umbilical cord. She handed him over to Charlie and then set about patching Harry back together.

Charlie leaned down so that Harry could see the little boy and said, "We never thought about what to call him,"

"How about Jethro? I heard the name when once and I liked it, what do you think?" Harry asked as the curtain disappeared and he was covered up.

"I like it, how about James as his second name?" Charlie suggested.

Harry looked at the little boy in Charlie's arms as he sat up with help from Madam Pomfrey and said, "Jethro James, I like it, little JJ."

"Welcome to the world JJ." Charlie said as he handed the little baby to Harry.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Well, I hope you like the name, been watching NCIS a bit too much, lol. Please review and tell me what you all think, and thank you to those that have done so, so far, they are all wonderful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**I am working on a new sotry at the moment, a Harry Potter Twilight crossover, I have just started chapter 31, it will be 95 chapter around, though I think I may split the story into three parts. We shall see.**

**Thanks to Belladonna LeMorte for her wonderful work. Thanks sweetie.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

On The Quiet

Chapter Nine

It was time for Harry to graduate from Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had helped him secure a good apprenticeship, which took into account he had a child to look after. Family and friends were sat behind the graduating seventh year and at the back of the Great Hall stood a figure in a black cloak and hood, obscuring his features. The only thing you could hear was a quiet commentary and a baby's gurgle.

"Thank you to everyone that has attended this Graduation Ceremony. These seventh years have faced things that only adults would face, yet they have come out as some of the best Witches and Wizards I have seen in all of my years within this fine institution. It is my great honour to present to you the graduation class of 1998."

Cheers went up as family and friends applauded their loved ones. People got up from their seats and wandered around to talk to people, some to say goodbye and to keep in touch, others to know when they would be meeting up again after they left Hogwarts for good. Harry was stood with the Weasley family until the clocked figure approached them.

"Oh, you made it! I didn't know if you would be able to," Harry smiled as he went over to him.

The figure shook his head letting his hood fall away from his face, "Glad we both could." He smiled as he let the cloak fall away into Harry's hands revealing a little baby boy with blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Charlie!" Came the surprised voice of the Weasley matriarch.

"Hello mother. Come and see your first grandchild, Jethro James Weasley-Potter." Charlie said as he quickly planted a kiss on Harry's lips and the two walked over to the shocked woman.

"Gra… Grandchild." She stammered as she took in the little baby.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, our son," Harry smiled as he took the little boy into his arms.

"Everything is ready at the cottage. I bought the books you wanted, I just can't wait until you are there for more than a night." Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around his younger lover.

"When did this happen between you and Charlie?" Molly asked them.

"During the summer I disappeared from the Dursley's, I accidentally apparated to Romania, and to the Dragon Preserve, I spent the rest of the summer there, and I fell in love. Charlie didn't tell you because he knew that I needed some time away from everything that was happening here in England." Harry answered as his mind took him back to the day he first kissed Charlie and told him that he like him.

// Flashback

Harry had two weeks left at the Dragon Preserve before he had to be on the Hogwarts Express to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry was going around with Charlie helping him with the dragons, learning all he could be about being a dragon tamer while he had the chance. It was exciting and helped him forget, even for a few hours what was happening back home. Cian and Tess helped a great deal with, showing him some healing spells and charms that would set broken bones, and some to even help with burns, which he found very useful on his first full day as a trainee dragon tamer.

Charlie and Harry were off to see a female Chinese Fireball as the dragon tamers had been seeing a lot of fire from the area on which she claimed territory. The two neared the area and were looking for the dragon when they heard a roar from above and a blast of fire headed their way. Charlie acted quickly, shoving Harry out of the way, and was once again burnt by the hot flames.

Harry used the charms that he had been taught, glad that the English ministry could not locate his magic. A strong sleeping spell coupled with a calming spell was aimed at the dragon, Harry's emotional state once again helping him be magically stronger than normal. The Chinese Fireball went peacefully back to her nest.

Harry rushed over to Charlie and held him, doing a few healing charms and burn spells, waiting for Cian and Tess to arrive, he had been told that the charm around Charlie's neck actually linked to the charms around everyone's neck, so that if something happened while one was alone, they would know where to go to help them. It had been three minutes when he heard the tell tale pop of apparition.

"Harry, did you do as we taught you?" Tess asked as she and Cian walked over to the pair.

"Yeah, I did." He said as he let the other two work as Charlie came around.

"Ouch, I really have to stop getting burnt." He joked, much like his younger brother Ron did.

"Well stop jumping into the flames then," Harry joked right back, just glad that his friend was alright.

"Well, just bandage it and you'll be fine." Cian smiled. "We'll leave you be, go back to your hut Charlie, and take the baby tamer with you." He joked as both he and Tess apparated out.

The two made their way back to Charlie's small hut in silence. Charlie was still feeling a little dazed, but Harry was thinking about the fluttery feelings he had in his stomach. He knew what they meant, but did he want to do anything about it? The two reached the hut and Charlie went straight to the bed and lay down, hoping to stop the room from spinning.

Harry went over to the kitchen area and prepared soup for them both. "You alright?" Harry asked as he brought over the warmed soup and a bandage to wrap around Charlie's arm. It was the same one that had been burnt when Harry had first arrived.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry, takes more than a little fire to knock me down for good." He smiled as he took the bandage and quickly spelled it so it would be alright with his burn and then wrapped it around his arm.

Harry sat down on the floor near the bed and ate his soups and buttered bread, while Charlie did the same. When they finished Harry could see that Charlie was beginning to fall asleep. He took the bowl off his friend and took them both to the kitchen.

He went back to Charlie's bed and said as he covered his friend, "Glad you are alright." He gave in to his feeling and hugged his friend gently.

Charlie smiled and hugged him back, "I'm fine Harry." He reassured as the young wizard pulled back a little and then did something that shocked them both, Harry kissed him gently on the lips.

Harry went pale and was about to run off when Charlie tightened his grip on him and sat up, pulling the young wizard onto the bed. "Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Do you want to kiss me Harry?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded, "I like you," he whispered.

Charlie smiled, "Good, I like you too," and then he kissed Harry.

End Flashback //

"Whenever there was a holiday here at Hogwarts I would stay behind, and then go to meet up with Charlie." Harry told Molly as he broke from his thoughts.

"Well, this is a shock, but congratulations." Molly smiled and hugged them both in turn and then taking her first grandchild from Harry and holding him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"Welcome to the family Jethro James Weasley-Potter." Molly said, as the rest of the family greeted the little baby into the family of red heads.

* * *

**Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, review and tell me what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well thank you to each of those that reviewed this story, I am glad that you have enjoyed it. Thank once again to Belladonna LeMorte for her wonderful beta work.**

**Well, here it is, the last Chapter, Enjoy!!!!**

On The Quiet

Epilogue

Five-year-old Jethro James Weasley-Potter was happy as he stood at the front of the gathering with his daddy and papa. They had finally given in to his grandma's badgering and were getting married. He was the one to hold the rings on the shiny cushion.

"May I know pronounce Mr and Mr Weasley-Potter." Dumbledore said to the gathering as they clapped and shouted their congratulations to the newly married couple.

It was at the reception as Harry and Charlie were sat at the head table, with little Jethro in his daddy's lap fast asleep, while his red headed papa sat exhausted from having to dance with his mother.

"Well, I think that went well." Harry said as he placed a soft kiss on the inky black hair of his son.

"Yeah, it did." Charlie smiled back at his new husband and gave him a passionate kiss. "Glad that mum is having Jethro for a week; we could do with a break."

"Yes, it would be nice to have some peace and quiet for once. Though it won't last for long." Harry smiled back.

"You're right, it won't." He laughed as he watched Hermione being spun between her two husbands, Draco and Ron.

"I hope you're ready to be a papa again." Harry said, waiting for his husband to catch the words he had spoken.

Charlie looked at Harry and smiled, "I was just about to say I hope you are ready to be a daddy again. Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am, but why was you going to sa… Are you?" he asked, eyes wide at the prospect.

Charlie laughed, and answered, "Yep, I am. Three months."

"I'm only two. Oh this is going to be fun." Harry said as they both started to laugh loudly, gaining the attention of those gathered around them.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"We're pregnant, the both of us, at the same time. There is going to be so much trouble." Charlie said, getting his words out through his laughter.

"Oh boy," Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione squealed and shouted, "Congratulations!"

"I'm going to be a grandma again, twice over, oh how wonderful. I'd best start knitting the baby blankets." Molly gushed as she hugged her husband.

"Well, at least we will have plenty of help this time." Harry smiled as Charlie pulled him and the sleeping Jethro into his lap.

"I can't wait until we can tell JJ the news." Charlie said as he felt content with life.

The End

* * *

**Well, there it is, the end, I hope you have all enjoyed the small and short ride of this fic, please read and review and tell me what you think of it all.**

* * *


End file.
